1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-106
*Performers **Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Whatever you do, don't step in him!" Greg Proops **"If you're a lady you gotta love," Wayne Brady **"Science experiment gone wrong," Colin Mochrie **"and his fiendish creator," Ryan Stiles Games *Let's Make a Date **Greg - bachelorette **Wayne - The greatest lover in France **Colin - Going through all the stages of getting drunk **Ryan - Pig farmer from Arkansas *Scene To Rap **Performers - Wayne and Greg, Ryan then Colin enter later **Subject - Hospital *Hats **Performers - Greg and Wayne on one side, Colin and Ryan on the other *break *Weird Newscasters **Greg - "Packed Tightly" **Colin - Can no longer hide his love for the anchorman **Wayne- James Brown **Ryan- The anchor's angry neighbor *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne sings **Subject - Bus Driver (profession you wouldn't normally sing songs about) *** Song 1 - Michael Jackson - "You're Not on My Route" *** Song 2 - Country Western - "Pffft" *** Song 3 - 80's Funk - "I've Got a Flat Tire, I've Got a Flat Tire" *break *Newsflash : 106_-_KingKong.png Points *Let's Make A Date - 1000 Points to Ryan for reading Drew's Mind *Scene To Rap - 1000 Points for Wayne *Weird Newscasters - A Million and a Half points to Colin for kissing Greg Proops. Winner *Greg Proops and Ryan Stiles : 106_-_Winners.png Recurring Themes *Weird Newscasters stories - "Drunken pigs have taken over the town of Hattiesburg, Mississippi." *Clinton Jokes - Wayne dons a President Clinton mask in Hats and says "I'm looking for a girl who can keep her mouth shut." *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "Hi. We interrupt the commercial to bring you another commercial." *Political Satire **In Hats, Greg does an Abraham Lincoln joke. **Also in Hats; Wayne imitates Bill Clinton, mask included. *Kissing - Colin and Greg share a kiss in Weird Newscasters Games Debuted *Newsflash (Series Debut) References Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episode US-107 *The video from Newsflash has been used before; back on the UK Series S9E04 *Only airing of Drew playing Newsflash Reviews from The Archives *Dean's Guide from The Idiotsite **Best Game: The Greatest Hits scene deserves to be regarded as a classic, especially the song in which Wayne uses no words. **Worst Game: Hats looks stale here with Greg reduced to doing a Drew impression and Wayne wearing a Clinton mask. **Drew's best bit: His Newsflash scene is worth a giggle. **Greg's best bit: I enjoyed his reactions in Weird Newscasters. **Wayne's best bit: Clearly Greatest Hits. **Colin's best bit: His passion for Greg, tis moving. **Ryan's best bit: His pig farmer will have you hooting with laughter. **Credits should have been read by: Wayne! The others are good but if he was a Pom he would get a knighthood for his Greatest Hits performance. **Should have stayed home and painted the house: Greg is again under-utilised. **Overall: Great stuff, some very funny scenes here, one of the better of the US series. Episode Quotables Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (US) Category:Greg Proops Episodes (US) Category:US Series Category:Drew Series Category:Season 1 Taping